And I Remember
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Quinn, and Rachel... More than friends. And that's a secret, until a song changes it all.
1. This Is For My Girlfriend

**This is my first ever Glee-related writing of any kind. So please be… kind. As with all of my fics, they will probably be a little out of character in some places, but hopefully not too much. Honestly? I don't watch Glee. But I read a lot of fics, so with a bit of luck I should be okay.  
Well, this is a FaBerry lemon songfic, from Rachel's P.O.V, as you may've guessed from the description. It might be a one-shot, might be extended. I've yet to decide. I hope you enjoy it. And if you do, hit the review button at the end? Please?  
(P.S. The passages in **_**italics **_**are flashbacks…  
The song is "Hey Soul Sister" by Train)**

…

"You're next," I smiled at the long-legged blonde beside me, whispering under Kurt's rendition of Coldplay's _Fix You_. She fixed me a nervous grin, and smoothed her Cheerio skirt with shaking hands. Kurt's last note rang through the room, and I gently squeezed my partner's hand, as her trembling legs took her to the stage.

Before the music started, her lips formed the words, "I dedicate this song to Rachel Berry. My best friend, my comrade, my… girlfriend." Every head in the room turned, and I felt a blush find its way over my cheeks. When Quinn's voice broke out through the silence, however, all eyes were glued to her.

"He~ey, he~e~e~ey… he~e~e~e~ey…"

Our eyes locked, and a smile slipped over her lips. I matched it with my own, and noticed my hands were suddenly shaking. Never in a million years would I have expected Quinn Fabray, the hot Cheerio, to make us official and out, in front of the entire group. I suppressed a childish laugh, and brushed away the tears that hadn't yet fallen from my eyes. She swung her hips and leaned against the piano, honey-colored hair splaying out over her shoulders; slightly mussed, like it was the very first night…

"Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you… And so I went and let you blow my mind."

_"Rachel... Rae…" her soft breath caressed my neck, before her coral-painted lips trailed butterfly kisses up my neck. Our mouths found one another and we sank deeper into the sheets. Her softness wrapped around every fibre of my being, and I remember thinking 'Is this real?'  
_  
"Your sweet moonbeam; the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one, I have decided, who's one of my kind."

The tears were falling, unashamedly and unrelentlessly onto my deep purple skirt. The one I wore because I knew she liked it. I didn't know just how much emotion this garment would provoke, until our second encounter.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. He~ey he~e~e~ey, he~e~e~ey."

"_I really, really like that skirt on you, Rae," a lazy smile hid behind her eyes, as her gentle fingers slid under 'that skirt'. She attacked my mouth, neck, chest… every inch of flesh she could find, that wasn't covered in cotton or polyester. I remember thinking, 'How did this happen?'_

"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gave my life direction, a game show love connection, we can't deny."

With a weight lifted from my chest that I hadn't realised had been there until it left, I let the softest laugh escape from deep within. Puck and Finn had been the only two to keep staring at me, unashamedly, throughout Quinn's performance. I supposed that Puck was most surprised that I, little Rachel Berry, would be so willing to accept his child as my own. And Finn? Finn was… Well, who knew? He was always more in love with the idea of me, than he was with me as a person. But now, now I had someone in love with me, I had a family, I had… the world. And my world was on stage, singing to me, like she did during our third 'meeting'.

"I'm so obsessed. My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind." 

_Her soft hair was keeping my modesty, our legs were entwined as intricately as our fingers, and I was humming to myself as I thought she was asleep. "Rae?" she murmured, so soft I had barely heard. I muttered a lazy "Yeah?" and without any further prompt, she launched into a gentle performance of Secondhand Serenade's 'Stranger'. And I remember thinking, 'What happens next?'_

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."

It took all I had not to run and embrace her. My eyes were swimming with tears of joy, and I was vaguely aware of someone passing me a tissue. I gently declined; I wasn't afraid to be myself anymore. Any part of me that I was before afraid to show, was now laid bare to the world, because of the one woman who had really opened my eyes to the world. In the same way I had opened her heart, on our fourth time.

"The way you can cut a rug, watching you is the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug; you're the only one I'm dreaming of. You see I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be, I want the world to see you'll be with me."

_We were giggling. Like kindergartners. Our hands were locked together so tight, it was like we were trying to become one person. The further we swam through the museum's halls, the more daring we became- an embrace behind one statue, a gentle kiss behind another. It was a game. When we were riding high on the adrenaline, she took me down to a softly lit corridor that we had passed twice already for a little more than a gentle kiss. I laughed, and went in for another. "No," she whispered, and I registered hurt, "No… Rachel… there's something I… need to tell you." My heart began to beat so loud, I thought she could hear it. "Rachel… I… I love you."  
I gasped, and clutched her hands to my chest, hardly believing what I had heard could be real. And I remember thinking, 'I love her, too.'_

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo' the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do … tonight. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do… tonight." 

A few small, uneasy coughs threw the silence away, and changed to a round of applause that left my ears ringing. I got up, and ran to her, aware of every eye on my back. Without thinking or caring, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

And I remember saying, "Quinn… I love you, too."


	2. Love Suicide

**Well, I got wonderful responses from you guys, by putting this on "Story Alert". And I hate to be a pushy cow, but I would really appreciate some reviews? I would like some constructive criticism, so I can hopefully better my work, and give you all something… totally amazing to read.  
As you may've guessed, this is the second chapter to "And I Remember" … So, I hope you enjoy it.  
…..**

When we finally turn to face the crowd, my eyes are met with a sight I had never dared to hope for. People are smiling…

"Well," Mr Schue whispers, and then coughs, as the applause dies down, "Thank you, Quinn. Rachel? What do you have to… say… in return?"  
I laugh, a sound that barely escapes my lips. I gesture for Quinn to go take her seat, as I gently pry myself from her arms. She wasn't going to out-do me, girlfriend or not.

"Glee-mates," I start, "I hereby dedicate this performance to the light of my life, my soul mate, my 'shnookums'," a laugh ripples through the crowd, "Miss Quinn Fabray!" A slight nod from me starts the music, and I gather all my grace to walk to the front of the stage. I shake my hair out around my shoulders, and prepare for the performance of my life. My hands reach toward Quinn, and she suddenly feels one thousand feet away. With every word I know I'll pull her closer. I sing as if my life depends on it.

"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains, thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth." 

There is no one in the room anymore. There is her. There is me. There's a magic, faceless, nameless figure playing the piano. I sway, gently, and Quinn's movements match my own, despite her being still seated.

"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." 

My feet carry me toward her, through the crowd. I'm vaguely aware of the eyes following me, and I smile a smile that twins her own. This time, it's her with tears in her eyes. I take her hand, usher her closer to my body, and dance her through the seated audience.

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead."

Hot tears fall onto my blouse, and I care for them staining the silk as I do for the eyes on us. She's looking at me, my lips, my eyes, my… everywhere. I have to suppress the laugh bubbling up inside. I'm saved by the next verse.

"Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." 

We had spoken of this day for so long. After three months of stolen kisses in the girl's bathrooms, of over-compensated insults in the Glee room… we were together. Everywhere. My Dad's had been completely fine with it, obviously. The tricky part would be introducing them to Quinn's- no, our- daughter. They cared little for my sexuality. But they may care about me being a parent so young.

"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life."

Another rousing applause breaks through the crowd. Quickly, too quickly, it's interrupted by the end of school bell.


End file.
